With the advent of use of computers and peripheral equipment therefor, during the past ten or fifteen years, the efficiency of such use has constantly lagged behind the development of the computer equipment itself. By way of example, word processing computer equipment, in terms of electronics, has now advanced to the stage where a business office cannot survive without the use of such processors for generating final form reports and correspondence in today's office environment, noted for the vast increase in paper work generated. Sophisticated printers and illustrative capablity produce staggering amounts of reporting and correspondence detail; and yet, the materials and information used to input the processor are displayed to the input clerk, at best, by a spring-loaded clip that attaches, usually to the top side of the display screen.
Granted, technology exists for special purpose display stands which, with some difficulty, may be adapted for displaying input material for a computer or a word processor. An example of this is a patent entitled "DISPLAY DEVICE", inventor, Ernest L. Wathen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,148, issued Jan. 16, 1962, wherein an advertising display is presented. However, even though the general technology is adaptable to the objects of the present invention, with cut-out, unitary structure, the particular form, rigidity and support details of the Wathen invention is not particularly adaptable or usable for displaying input material to a computer, or for displaying reading material.
Likewise, Barrett U.S. Pat. Re. No. 21,371, issued Feb. 27, 1940, presents a particular form of portable display device for use in displaying loose-leaf arranged reading material; but again, the particular form, rigidity and support details of the Barrett invention would not be particularly usable or adaptable to displaying reading material on a clerical desk in an office, or for displaying input material for a word processor or a computer.